You Don't Know
by ecafrusehtrednu
Summary: [Songfic]Seventh Year of Hogwarts . Ron and Hermoine, together once more . Ron soon learns that secrets could never be kept for long, and Hermoine learns that love is not so easily found . But can she seek comfort in the most unexpected places ? DMHG
1. Chapter Uno :: Funny Honey

**All I Ever Wanted**

**Chapter Uno**

**Funny Honey**

Author's Note :: Aite, I'm just gonna say now, that I am new to this Harry Potter thing . Well, not really, because I read it when I was a kid, up to the fourth book, but forget SO many parts and along with it, SO many important details . Every once in a while, I'll probably look on for information, but it could help if you point out any mistakes here or there, however, some mistakes might be intentional . Oh, and, hopefully this won't be a problem, but I type with a space between my words and the punctuation mark .  See ? Yeah . Okay . Wow, this is a long note . . . . Uhm, ON WITH THE STORY ! Chyeah . . . Oh, btw…

Disclaimer :: I do not own Harry Potter, it's characters, settings, concept, or storyline . However, I do own the characters that I make . Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowlings . Also, I do not own any songs from Chicago . And . . . So does not Hermoine .

Author's Note ; 10 minutes while staring at a blank page :: You'd think that this would be easier, seeing as I have characters, and a setting to work with . . . Wow, this sucks . I'm like, staring at this blank page, and 20 minutes had passed, and I feel like my brain is numb . Sigh . Damned writer's block . Get a friggen writer's hammer .

Author's Note ; 60 minutes while staring at a blank page :: I finally got it ! YEAH ! Shut up, I had it all along :x I just want you to read these walls of text . . . Uhm, right . Aite, just don't be angry about the pairings, and I swear, it will change . : Thank you for your patience, and the patience you WiLL show while reading this . No flames, please, however, harsh critiques from the public will be accepted : . Flames will just be . . . Doused by my ignorance . Oh, you know you liked that pun//metaphor .

* * *

Inside the Gryffindor's common room, a grand piano sat along a wall, and upon the bench sat Hermoine Granger . She smoothed her hand along the surface of the instrument, dust collecting on her hand . She clapped her hands, releasing a few dust particles from her fingertips, and lifted the piano's keyboard lid, and pushed it within the piano, revealing the keys which she so calmly rested her finger tips on . In a matter of seconds, she started to play .

It was nothing too fancy, just random tunes here and there, and every so often, she'll stop after coming across a tune she had never heard before . Play it a few times, studying it, then nodding her head, disapproving of the sound that she had conducted, then start to play randomly once more .

"What was wrong with that one ?" said an unknown voice from above .

To us that is, however, Hermoine was able to recognize it . Hermoine glanced up behind her, upon the second floor of the common room stood Ronald Weasley, a slight grin came onto her face, alike his . After staring for only a few seconds, she then turned back to the piano, "To be honest, I just don't like it at all . . ."

"Really ? Play it ." Ron said, while descending upon the stairs, approaching Hermoine from behind . Hermoine turned, "I'd rather not, I find it not suiting to my personality ." she said simply, as if that would stop Ron . "Please ? I think it's good ." he pleaded, and so she answered by turning to play it, accompanying it with her voice .

_Sometimes I'm right _

_  
Sometimes I'm wrong _

_  
But he doesn't care _

_  
He'll string along _

_  
He loves me so _

_  
That funny honey of mine_

Hermoine's voice crept into Ron's ear, while he places his hands on her clothed shoulders . Ron smiled, and continued to listen, enjoying the song .

_Sometimes I'm up_

_Sometime's I'm down_

The song was interrupted by Ron's voice, and a slight squeeze of her shoulder . Hermoine stopped, and turned to Ron to find the excuse of why he had interrupted her, he answered her questioning eyes, "I've got to go," he explained hurriedly with a hint of dread, "Head-boy duties ."

Hermoine nodded, as if she validated Ron's permission to go, and as he left, "When will you be back ?" she asked, he turned with a shrug a small nervous chuckle, "I… Don't know . But I gotta go ." he said, as if he was justifying his leave . Hermoine turned, and Ron had left the common room . Again, she continued her song, for some reason, fancying the tune now . She continued from the last lines . . .

_Sometimes I'm up_

_Sometime's I'm down_

_But he follows round_

_Like some droopy-eyed pup_

_He love me so_

_That funny honey of mine_

Being timely aware, Hermoine, with many years of Hogwarts, expected now to be the time to walk towards class . She pulled her robe sleeve, and read the watch that Ron had gave her, on the day he asked her out . She smiled, as it reminded her of him, and kept that smile, for her instincts were correct, it was time to walk towards class . She lifted herself from the bench, attended to her room to pick up her textbook, 'Numerology and Gramattical' it read, and she set off for another envigorating class of Arithmancy .

_He ain't no sheik_

_  
That's no great physique _

_  
And Lord knows, he ain't got the smarts_

Arithmancy is _usually_ Hermoine's favorite subject of Hogwarts . She is always fascinated of the numbers and charts, however, this time was different . This whole year had been different ; well, the beginning of the year that is . Lately, she hasn't been able to concentrate on her studies, and as Professor Vector continued his long lecture, Hermoine found herself drifting away from this –err, that world .

_But look at that soul_

_I tell you that whole_

_Is a whole lot greater _

_Than the sum of his parts_

_And if you knew him like me_

_I know you'd agree_

Today's progress for Hermoine ? Ron, Ron, and more Ron . Lost in the world of daydreamers, she was unable to concentrate on her work . However, she was completely unaware . But, it was clear, as with Professor McGonagall's class, (which she had a test on), she scored a C, which was way below standards for Hermoine Granger, but she didn't care . The same couldn't be said by Professor McGonagall, as she was amazed at the fact that Granger could get a question such as, "If you were to travel 20 miles through clear plains, which animal would you transform to make your trip much shorter ?" Strangely, she bubbled in C, for Orange Jackrabbit, instead of A, for Bald Eagle .

Returning to the common room, she dropped her books on the table, and laid herself on the couch . Holding on to her stomach and staring up to the ceiling . But, it was obvious by her blank eyes, that what she was seeing was not the present, but instead, a world sewn together by her dreams .

_What if the world ?_

_Slandered my name ?_

_Why he'd be right there_

_Taking the blame_

_He loves me so_

_And it all suits me fine_

_That funny,_

_Sunny,_

_Hubby of mine !_

As mentioned before, Hermoine was quite aware of time . And it occurred to her, (amazingly during her day dreamings), that Ron was not here . Classes were over, and he had not been here for 20 minutes or so . Hermoine found that strange, but using this as an excuse, she set out to investigate, longing to see him once more .

Exiting the common room, Hermoine starts exploring the corridors of Hogwarts . She checked nearly everywhere near the common room . Nearly . But one, and as she traveled down the hall, she hoped for a voice, and she got it . Along the wall, she heard a voice . Oh, it was her dear Ron ! But wait ! What is this ? There is more than one voice ?

Hermoine aligns herself with the wall, making sure to make her physical appearance invisible to whatever might be around the corner . She could only make out some of the dialogue . Hermoine grew tired of the guessing game, and casted a charm unto her ear, making herself able to hear more clearly through the wall .

"Hey," says Ron .

"Hey, can you be out here ?" questions a voice, clearly female .

_He loves me so  
_

_That funny honey of mine_

"Not for long, but I just had to see you again," he replied with a longing tone,

"Oh, Ron, but you know how she is !"

_He loves me so_

_That funny honey of mine_

"It's okay, she has seventh period, we're safe here,"

Or so he thought . Oh, how little he knew . Hermoine grew impatient, but she stayed to listen to the end . She wanted to hear this . . . And so, she kept shut, and listened further .

_And Lord knows he ain't got the smarts_

"You sure ?"

"Yes, I'm sure Luna, we have nothing to worry about, she's not as smart as we think ."

Ron chuckles with a laidback tone . And even through the wall, Hermoine could hear Ron engaging in a kiss with **Luna Lovegood** . _THAT BASTARD !_ Hermoine was ready to burst out from behind the wall ! Ready to stomp out Ron, shout out words that not even Hell could contain expressing her rage and hatred . Stab him with stinging words of blade and steel, and deliver agony and pain to that Luna Lovegood . However, being a smart girl as she is, Hermoine, with all her might, contained herself . Oh, how carefully she is planning her next moves as she storms out into the common room .

_Now, he shot off his trap _

I can't stand that sap

Look at him go

_  
Rattin' on me_

_  
With just one more brain_

_  
What a half-wit he'd be _

If they string me up

_  
I'll know who_

_  
Brought the twine_

_That scummy, crummy_

_  
Dummy hubby of mine!_


	2. Chapter Er :: Leave ! Get Out !

**You Don't Know**

**Chapter Er :: Leave ! (Get Out)**

Author's Note :: Oo;; If you've noticed on the first chapter, it read, All I've Ever Wanted ? Yeah . . . I was tryna write a song with that title, but then, it suddenly came to me ! . . . I suck at writing songs more than I suck at writing STORIES ! OO;; So, yeah, ignore that . I'm actually gonna revise && edit this one . So yeah . Enjoy . Or . . . Don't enjoy .

REPLY TO REVIEWERS ::

Heartbroken Love :: Ew, you're ugly :P

xD You're funny :)

* * *

Funny thing is, usually, when a girl sees her love with another woman, that girl would weep, cry, moan, or perhaps, scream into her pillow . But not Hermoine, no, never Hermoine . She was not just any girl, in fact, girl she was not . She was a woman, a passionate one at that, with a fiery soul of an old lover, one that should not be taken so lightly . She thirsted for revenge, to cause mental suffering to one that of the name, Ronald Weasley . Nothing will go wrong, not Hermoine's plan, unless, there be interruptions . . .

Hermoine entered the library, her sanctuary in which she knew, Ron knew, where she dwelled . Thirty minutes or so, she calculated, and she backed herself up against a wall . However, it was clear, she was not here only for her plan . For Hermoine had slumped down to the ground, ignoring the impact from the fall, and brought her legs up to her chest to hug . Leaning back to the wall, she breathed deepl and closed her eyes, she had to be calm, tears should not stain her eyes, at least not until she had said her words, at least not until she had her revenge . . .

Thirty minutes . . .

The opening of the door .

_Ron_ thought she, while pretending to read a book titled, Love, The Magical Wonders .

"Hermoine ?" twas Ron, as Hermoine predicted .

Clapping the book, she put it back into it's rightful place, and stood up, "Oh, Ron, why are you here ?" asked the daughter of dentists (though, she could very well say actors) questioningly . Ron grinned a bit, _I'll tear that smile off your face_, thought she . "I was looking for you, and I figured you would be here ." Ron explained, as if Hermoine didn't know . He sat himself down on a couch .

_Play :: Track oo2 ._

_Leave ! (Get Out)_

_I've been waitn all day for ya babe _

_So won't you come and sit and talk to me . . ._

Actually, thirty minutes . Hermoine sat herself right next to him, and snuggled close to him, signifying for him to hold her . Ron, even being as dumb as he is, was startled at the fact that Hermoine would want to cuddle with her . Not because he suspected her of knowing anything, but because, Hermoine never wanted to get close to him that way . He followed anyways, laying himself down and allowing himself as a cushion for Hermoine . "Rough day ?" he asked, trying to find an excuse to why she was acting this way . "You can say that . . ." she replied in an almost depressed tone .

_Tell me how we're gonna be together always . . ._

_Hope you know that when it's late at night,_

_I hold on to my pillow tight . . ._

_Think about how you promised me forever . . ._

"Hey, you know I like you a lot, right ?" she questioned under her breath . "Yeah, I like you a lot too," he answered with a smile . "Are you sure ?" she asked, in the same volume . "Of course," he simply stated, as if that ended it . "What do you like about me . . . ?" she asked in a more depressed tone . "Well . . ."

_(I never thought that anyone)_

_Could make me feel this way_

"Do I need a reason ?" he asked, not even answering the first question at hand . Hermoine ignored that, _Bastard_, "Hey, why were you late ?" she brought up randomly .

"Late ?"

"Why were you looking for me, you don't have seventh period ."

"Short trip to the bathroom ."

"There's one in the common room . . ." she forcefully chuckled .

Ron paused, stunned almost, he needed to find a quick answer . He decided to make it into a joke .

"There is ?! And all this time I've been walking through the bloody hallways looking for one !"

Hermoine forced a laugh, how unfunny he was . When she stopped, she then muttered, "Do you still talk to Luna Lovegood ?" Ron was stunned once more, he scoffed, "No ! Of course not, she's . . . Done with . You're the only girl, yknow ?"

"Really ? Well I saw her today ."

"You did, did you ?"

"Yeah, she seemed like a nice girl ."

"Ehh, I guess ."

"What did you like about her anyways ?"

"Oh… Well—"

"Bet you liked the tongue ." she quickly answered for him, her expression from a dreamy smile transformed suddenly into a face of grimace and disgust . Ron was surprised at this, and all he could say impromptu,

"What ?"

_(Now that you're here, boy all I want)_

_Is just a chance to say_

Hermoine had got up from the couch, and glared back at Ron with ice cold eyes . Ron was petrified at this, how had she known ? That face, there was never such a place this face was given to him . It scared him, struck fear into his eyes . Ron had been caught, and it took him a while to acknowledge that . "You heard me !" she shouted threateningly .

"The bloody hell are you talking about ?!" he shouted back, as if he hadn't a clue, which was mostly the case in situations like these .

_GET OUT ! (LEAVE !)_

_Right now !_

"I saw you and that damned harpy sharing tongue you conniving little weasel !"

"I did no such damn thing !"

_It's the end of you and me,_

"You bloody liar !" Hermoine had pushed Ron's chest, and he fell backwards . Hate and rage filled her mouth, adding sting into her words . So much loathing had filled her heart, and she was about to let hell loose .

_It's too late (now)_

_And I can't wait, for you to be gone_

_Cuz I know, about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies_

_You said that you, would treat me right, but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)_

Ron had got up, and Hermoine dug her sharp finger into his chest . "You bastard ! I saw you, and you're gonna bloody lie to my face ?!"

_Tell me why you're lookin so confused,_

_When I'm the one who didn't know the truth_

_How could you ever be so cold ?_

"I didn't do nothing ! Hermoine, why the hell are you acting this way ?!" he angrily shouted back, still going for the clueless act . Perhaps he did know he was dumb, or else, why would he act like this in response ?

"Why ? I'll tell you why you clueless little rat !" she insulted, drawing out her wand and charming Ron to levitate into the air so that there would be no chances of escaping .

_To go behind my back and call my friend_

_Boy you must have gone and bumped your head_

_Because you left her number on your phone _

Ron looked for his wand hurriedly, but to no avail, the wand was missing ! His pockets were empty except for the small boxes of 'Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans' . There was an explanation, Hermoine had skillfully pocketed his wand while pushing him with her hands so he would not be able to cancel out the spell .

_(So now after all is said and done)_

_Maybe I'm the one to blame but_

_(To think that you could be the one)_

_Well it didn't work out that way_

"I trusted a boy ! A cowardly boy, but one that was so irresistibly, bloody pitiful that I had to give him my time !"

_GET OUT ! (LEAVE !)_

_Right now !_

"And in that time, I grew to like him . No, LOVE him ! And I gave that boy my bloody heart and he knew why it bled !"

_It's the end of you and me,_

"It bled for time and time again it was enduring endless barrages of pain and misery . Endless taunting, and woe ! How he knew this ? I told him ! I trusted him with everything !"

_It's too late (now)_

_And I can't wait, for you to be gone_

"My heart, it's broken now ! Have you noticed ? My love for you is gone ! Because you put her heart in a jewel box with a lock and a key, when mine was placed under your bloody socks in a drawer !"

_Cuz I know, about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies_

_You said that you, would treat me right, but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)_

"You wasted my time ! My mind ! My LOVE ! Only because you had a heart for that Luna Lovegood !"

_I wanted you right here with me, but I have no chice you've gotta leave_

"I heard you through the wall ! How dare you insult my intelligence ! Not only bluntly, but to think I wouldn't catch on ! Well I'll tell you now, I'm damn well smart as I say, and you, weasel, are as dumb as I thought !"

_Because my heart is breakin_

_With every word I'm sayin_

Hermoine released the charm, resulting in Ron's plummet into the ground . He let out a cry of pain, for he was unprepared, and had not landed on his feet, but his back . He was still alive, thankfully, Hermoine wasn't done with him yet .

_I gave up everything I had_

"Oh, and by the way, I **SKIPPED** seventh period you bastard !"

_On something that just wouldn't last_

"And to think, for you ! I wanted to spend my time with you ! How clueless I was, but how smart I became when I went to find you ! You've caused me pain, anguish, agony ! Because all the 'love' you had gave me, I know is EMPTY ! And if anything, I should kill you ! Save the future hearts of other women, and although, I despise Luna Lovegood with the utmost hatred, this will be for her own good !"

Hermoine was red with rage . Her words stung like blades stabbing into his limbs, digging out slowly, slicing his bloody meat out, and pouring salt into the fresh wound . Ronald was stunned, dumbfounded (more than usual), but now he became shocked .

For Hermoine had drew a dagger . How beautifully crafted, the dagger it was . It's blades curved elegantly, and the hilt, gold, a wonderous sight . A virgin it was not, this dagger had been used for many occasions involving Hermoine, however, the blood spilt was wiped clean, so hungry it was for blood . Ron was ready to run, but Hermoine had fooled his legs with a spell, sending nerves triggering Ron's mind that his leg had been stabbed brutally into the stone cold ground by means of the illusion of another dagger . Hermoine was steady, making sure he would not give in to shock .

_But I refuse to cry_

_No tears will fall from these_

_Eyes…_

_Ooooh . . . Ooooh . . ._

_GET OUT !_

**Pause II **

Hermoine went down to her knees beside Ron, raised the dagger as he screamed in terror, and she was poised to plunge the blade deep into his **heart** . . . His eyes were wide with bloody horror, he was not ready to die . He didn't want to die . But Hermoine figured it was what he deserved . . . Ron glanced at Hermoine's eyes . It was driven mad, filled with hatred and bloodlust . . .

"Expelliarumus !" cried out a young voice . The dagger flew out of Hermoine's hand, landing far away from Hermoine's reach . Hermoine whirled her head to the direction of the voice . She looked at the boy, immediately recognizing who it was. Her eyes watered, and she muttered, "Why . . ." then, passionately cried out,

"WHY ?!"

Tears fell from her eyes .

The weeping angel cries, for she had fallen, and knows not how to get back up .


	3. Chapter Tres :: He Had it Comin' !

**You Don't Know**

**Chapter III :: He Had it Comin'**

Disclaimer :: I don't own the song _Cellblock Tango_ from Chicago, however, I am manipulating the lyrics in the song to fit Hermoine's story .

**REPLY TO REVIEWERS ::**

Oo;; Not too much . Too much Harry Potter stories :x I might just let it die . . .

**welcome-to-the-depths-ofmymind **:O Yay ! Thanks, please keep reading :D There is more . Haha, I sound desperate . . . I am . :x

**Heartbroken Love** :: Nuh uh ! ): I liked daggers before you did, well, swords, but like, it'd look weird if Hermoine had a sword instead of a dagger . . . &&, saved RON ): x) You really must take care of that cough, love .

* * *

"Expelliarumus !" cried out a young voice . The dagger flew out of Hermoine's hand, landing far away from Hermoine's reach . Hermoine whirled her head to the direction of the voice . She looked at the boy, immediately recognizing who it was. Her eyes watered, and she muttered, "Why . . ." then, passionately cried out,

"WHY ?!" Tears streaming out from her eyes, she masked her face with her hands, but she could no longer hide her tears .

"Harry !" gasped out Ron in relief as he recognized who it was, for he was soon to be dead if it were not for his friend .

Harry closed the door behind him, and started walking towards his two friends . He pointed his wand to Ron's leg and dispelled the illusion that pained him so . Ron felt his leg nervously, it was his once more ! Ron wiped the sweat that was pouring from his forehead off his brow . Finally, "You crazy bitch !" he shouted out angrily, now feeling his heart, to make sure that it was still pumping .

"Ron ! You're not one to talk !" Harry snapped back angrily . Ron looked at him, surprised that his soft-spoken friend spoke in such a way, which was rare, but this would be the most likely case for his manner of speech . "She tried to kill me !" he yelled in his defense, "If it hadn't been for you ! I knew you should've told her, Ron ! I swear, sometimes I just can't believe you !" Harry offered a hand to Hermoine, he then spoke softly, "Hermoine, you all right ?"

It took a while for Hermoine to answer, for she was shaking and weeping . She felt anger and rage, then guilt for almost killing Ron, but now this ? What more could cause her to shake so menacingly . . . ? Hermoine slapped the hand away from her, "Leave me alone !" she screamed, getting up and breaking for a run . Harry was surprised, but being as quick as he is, grabbed Hermoine's arm before she ran .

"Hermoine ! Stop ! I need to—" Harry began, but was soon interrupted as Hermoine turned .

Her face was stinging for the salty tears that had poured from her eyes, her hair frazzled, and her eyes bloody red, but that's not what frightened Harry . It was her look of fear, and anger, such a combination that one rarely sees .

"No, Harry, **no !** I will not listen to you !" she screamed once more, retrieving her arm once more with a forceful tug . "You knew ! **You knew !** And you didn't tell me ?! Harry, I **trusted you **!" she cried out, then turning to Ron, "I trusted you, too !" Hermoine turned back to Harry, "But Harry . . . You ?! Of all people, my **best friend** ! And you didn't tell me this ?!"

"Hermoine ! I didn't know how—"

"How to tell me ?! You're such a damned coward, Harry ! **I hate you !**"

Hermoine then stormed out of the library . Ron was still appalled at Harry's words, and blankly stared at the ground . He must feel guilt, had he not cheated Hermoine, this might had not happened . However, he actually felt hurt, for all the things Hermoine had said to him, it finally came to him, and he tried to unscramble his thoughts . Harry looked back at Ron, and he figured he'd talk to him later, he had to get back Hermoine .

She fast-walked down the halls, angrily, the tears shed were gone . Hermoine clearly outsped Harry, but Harry had the Marauder's Map, and therefore, knew a shortcut . He cutted her off at the common room .

"Hermoine, stop !" called out Harry, as he spotted her walking . Hermoine was a bit surprised that he had intersected her path, but continued . Harry then grabbed her arm, "Hermoine ! You were about to kill Ron ! Your best friend !" shouted he, and it suddenly came to Hermoine .

However, it came and gone, rage still was the dominant emotion in her mind .

"No Harry ! Not my best friend, Harry, my **boyfriend** ! Or at least was ! I trusted him with everything, and he cheated on me ! How could you tell me that I was wrong ?!" she screamed, pushing Harry onto the chair .

_ANNOUNCER :: And now, the six marry murderesses of the cook county jail—_

_Oh, excuse me . My apologies, it seems we have a different performance . Here is a single act by Miss Granger, in her version of the Cellblock Tango ._

_He had it comin' !_

_He had it comin' !_

_He only had himself to blame !_

_If you'd have been there,_

_If you'd have **heard** it !_

_I betcha' you would had done the same !_

"We were the best of friends in our beginning years,

Ron and I had our differences before, but we worked it out in time,

And when you, Harry, suggested Ron to go out with Luna

I admit, I had liked him, but who would even believe that they would hit it off ?

Turns out, over the summer, they broke up . . .

Or so I was told .

Now here we are, in our seventh year of Hogwarts

And you know what happens Harry ? A watch and a love song .

If that wasn't pathetic, then take me, for I had fallen for both ! Hermoine throws the watch away somewhere .

Maybe he was so pitiful, maybe pathetic, or maybe because I **loved** him !

It was fine, but now, hear this . I skipped seventh period, Harry, do you know me for skipping ?

No, I didn't think so,

I go to this room as the pathetic self I was

And I think to myself, 'Where is that, Ron ?'

How smart, or was I dumb ?

That I had found him across from the corner, and I hear two things .

Luna, and tongue ."

_He had it comin !'_

_He had it comin' !_

_He took a flower in it's prime !_

_And then he used it !_

_And then abused it !_

_It was a murder, but not a **crime** !_

_How could you tell me that I was wrong . . . ?_

Hermoine wiped the tears from her eyes and walked slowly towards her bedroom .

"But no one deserved death, Hermoine . Not Ron . . . Not even you . . ." said Harry lowly, but just enough for her to hear . And she did .

She paused, _How . . . _Her hand went to her heart, for now, where rage had filled, guilt came in place, for what she had next in plan after the murder of Ron was . . . She shook her head, she wanted to rest . She continued on .

Author's Note :: Patience DMHG fans, next chapter :D


End file.
